A dragon riders tale
by HTTYDstoryi3s
Summary: what if hiccup left and made friends with a very powerful group and what if stoick banished him before the training(my first story on here and also au where hiccup and toothless leave)
1. Chapter 1

(prologue)

there once was a legend about two souls mixed together by the gods and a pinch of fate. One boy and one dragon two counterparts who fought the darkness that thrives upon our sinful souls and it is said he has the soul of a dragon and the heart of a leader. The gods themselves are meer ants to this boy who's brother is the god of mischief himself who taught the boy how to be as fast as lightning and Thor himself gave the boy strength tenfold to any other meer mortal or god and the all father himself odin gave him the knowledge of everything from dragons to sorcery and finally the god Freya gave the boy a friend and the powers of the most feared dragon ever known to vikings the night fury and so on but loki put in some extra things including he can shoot lightning and ice and speak to dragons.

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

Loki P.O.V

4 certain gods were watching one little boy in the arms of his mother and father and these four gods were my brother Thor ,Odin, Freya and me the god of mischief Loki we are watching the chosen one and if you don't know who supposed to be its a boy who will be born in to hardship and with every wrong thing he still moves forward and this boy will stop the dragon war but in the process he will need to get rid of some of the things that he holds most to him. and this boy is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third who is son to stoic the vast and valhalarama the great and this boy is supposingly my brother by soul and when he comes of age he will meet a hard decision and in the end meet up with us the gods of old.

* * *

><p>14 years later<p>

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We've got hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. Most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... (opens the door but slams it straight away) dragons. i started to run down the hill Most people would leave, but not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. well my name's Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. all of a sudden a viking is sling shooted in the air and lands on top of me [_roars in Hiccup's face_] "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! Morning'!" he then jumps off and i then again start running not listening to the comments of the villagers who really dont like me and then im getting close and a hand grabs me and saves me from an incoming line of fire and then i see him That's Stoick the Vast, the chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do. "who let him out" he says but nobody answers so he just throws me away but luckily in the direction of the blacksmith and as soon as i get in i see a meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little... well, littler. he then starts a conversation.

"Oh, nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!" i was kinda hurt and a bit annoyed at what he said but i still went with the sarcastic answer. "Who, me? Nah, come on! I'm way too... muscular for their taste! They wouldn't know what to do with all... [_flexing_] this!" i said even though i was probably the weakest boy in the world but then gobber had to say this "well they need toothpicks dont they" i was about to argue but i heard an explosion and i rushed to the window and saw a raging fire but it wasnt as hot as what i saw next. I saw the Astrid hofferson and boy is she hot. "aah there job is so much cooler than mine " but as i was about to get out a voice ran through my head _"young one you are destined for greatness listen to those who are your friends. if you do you will be undefeatable" _ i replayed that one sentence over and over and as I was thinking one thought came to my mind. my bola shooter, i sprang into action and raced around the forge and to the back. i waited for a couple of minutes until the unmistakable the piercing whistle of a night fury, i looked to where i heard it and shot, i looked and there it was falling right in the direction of ravens point. "did anybody see that." I shouted but I wish I didn't because a black and red monstrous nightmare appeared and started chasing me, i tripped and as i looked to see the dragon and all of a sudden i notecied that the dragon was about to fire so i looked away but what i didnt knough was that a single spark of lightning came out of my hand and shot right into the dragons heart and peireced the dragons heart killing him instantly. unbeknowist to hiccup a group of viking included the teens without snotlout and tuffnut were with stoic himself were rushing to save hiccup but they saw something that nobody expexcted to see.

* * *

><p>Astrids P.O.V<p>

me and the teens were putting out the final fires with stoick and some others and all of a sudden we heard a scream we looked to the direction and saw hiccup again running away with a MOUNSTROUS NIGHTMARE BEHIND HIM i rushed in the action with stoick and we were nearing hiccup as we saw him rushing around avoiding the dragons fire but with that leaving destruction behind him and as we were turning around the courner we saw hiccup shoot lightning out of his hand everyone was gobsmacked and i heard a couple of 'witchcrafts' and 'banish him' but everone was quiet then waiting to see what the cheif would say to his son.

"hiccup"

* * *

><p>thank you awaodori and zyonzillia and mastermind012 for following me<p>

for the next chapter choose either A B C

A - hiccup runs and finds loki and the other gods learning about his powers

B - they banish hiccup and he finds toothless and i remove astrid and somone makes a female character that hiccup can go out with

C - all the above

the choice is yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS ONCE AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS and i will do c with no oc**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

hiccups P.O.V

i stared in shock at what i had just done i had killed a nightmare with my bare hands, suddently i heard footsteps and i looked and i saw my dad the teens and some others i quickly got up and ran. i heard some people starting to run but i thought i would escape using the trees but i was wrong a big black thing picked me up off the ground and behold i can see a night fury and his scales were as black as night as the legend says then we started to pick up speed and i closed my eyes thinking the worst would happen but when i oppened then all i saw was blackness so i started to scream but i was silence when the dragon started to slow down and land but the next thing was unexpected the night fury looked at me and had a face that said 'whats wrong' i was confused but boy was i wrong with what happened next.

* * *

><p>stoick P.O.V<p>

i saw my son be captured and flown off by a black devil, at first i was happy when i saw my son somehow kill a dragon but in that happyness was hatred because with magic in the archephligo you would be banished and sent to the atolls where they would be slaves. but out of all that i was still angry becuase on this very day 12 years ago valhalaram was taken by a dragon too and now i lost my son. "tonight we shall hunt for the nest and when we find it we will burn it to the ground" and he stomped of and went to his house stoick went into a stage of grief because he has lost both of his family was taken by dragons on the same day and on both times he couldn't do anything and he went into a stage of grief but what made everyone tremble was what stoick had said "for this day by odin all father i will find and kill the dragon that took away my family" and from then on stoick heart was full of dark hate for the dragons.

* * *

><p>nobodies P.O.V<p>

throughout the village everyone was saddened because nobody disliked the boy all they did was try to help him not die but throughout the whole village nobodyt was as sad as the village blacksmith gobber the belch. he lock the back room where hiccup sometimes used to stay in and he went on his life as a blacksmith but everyday gobber would have pain in his heart because hiccup was like a son to him but gobber knew that hiccup wasn't dead. cso one night he went up to stoic who was still like everyday frozen ever since hiccup was taken and said

"Stoick…Stoick are you ok?" Gobber shook me. "Stoick? What do you want to do about Hiccup?" I stared up at the sky where Hiccup vanished through the clouds while in that rached things paws

"Nothing"

"Nothing? We can't do nothing, he's your son."

"Son?... I have no Son!" i was shocked but i understood why it was because he was magic.

**I know that last bit was a bit dark but it's all going to come together hopefully lol**

**The next chapter is going be set like six years later and there is going to be some differences in the characters just to let you know.**

**So please review if u got a spare sec an ill talk to you next update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I really didn't think I would have the next chapter up so soon but oh well lol **

**Now originally I wasn't going to have this chapter but I thought you should know what life is like **_**God forbid **_**without Hiccup lol**

**Beginning is Astrid P.O.V and after xXx is Hiccups **

**Hope you enjoy XD**

Six years later - - - Life on Berk

Life for me was never the same after that day. After the 'incident' as it was now called everyone acted as if nothing had happened. It makes me sick to think that everyone can just pretend that a person never existed, especially someone as… well known as Hiccup. Stoick was never the same after that day; he became obsessed with hunting dragons. No dragon ever lived once Stoick got hold of them; dragons weren't even spared for dragon training. The things Stoick did to the dragons… make me want to hurl just thinking about it. And anyone that stood up to Stoick was exiled, no one was shown mercy, not even Gobber. I'll never forget the day when Stoick exiled his closest friend.

_Flash Back_

_It had been a month since the 'incident' and Berk was just cleaning up the mess from the previous night's raid. It had been the first raid since the 'incident' but everyone treated it just the same, except no one expected to hear the call of a Night Fury. The smell of dragon blood was still thick in the air. Gobber approached Stoick, dried blood all over his fur vest. "Stoick we captured three dragons, would like us to put them into the dragon pens?" _

"_No…"_

"_No? Then what would you like us to do with them?"_

"_Slaughter them!"_

"_Stoick listen mate, I hate dragons as much as the next Viking but we need to spare some for dragon training purposes."_

"_DO I GIVE A SHIT? KILL THEM!"_

"_Ugh…As you wish chief"_

"_And while you're at it tell the men that there will be another dragon nest hunt in 3 days, tell them to prepare. "_

"_Stoick this is the third hunt this month let the men rest and recuperate."_

"_NO! NO ONE RESTS UNTIL THE DRAGON NEST IS DESTROYED!"_

"_Stoick! We both know this isn't about the dragons, it's about Hiccup"_

"_I know no one by that name"_

"_STOICK LISTEN TO YOURSELF! HICCUP, YOU KNOW HICCUP YOUR SON! AND NO MATTER NOW HARD YOU WISH IT HE IS STILL YOUR SON!"_

_All went silent as the two men had a stare down, no one dared speak for fear of being shouted at and considering they were all Viking that's saying something._

"_Stoick come on let's go sit down and have a talk and just calm down."_

"_Leave…"_

"_What?"_

"_Leave now or ill have you executed…Leave now and never come back"_

"_Stoick….."_

"_LEAVE!"_

_Stoick turned his back on Goober and marched up the hill to his house, not once looking back._

_Gobber left that very hour, taking with him very few supplies. He didn't say a word to anyone as he packed up his entire life and walked towards the docks. Gobber walked past me on his way, I felt I should say something to him but I didn't know what to say, but luckily I didn't have too, "Don't give up on him Astrid; I know he will be back some day. Don't forget about him." I knew who he was talking about, and I knew I should act as if he was crazy or something but I couldn't, it felt like my heart would break. "I won't, I promise." Gobber smiled and continued to make his way down the hill. He was never seen or heard from again, but I never gave up hope that he found Hiccup._

_End Flashback_

After that anyone that said anything about hiccup, even just said his name or stood up to Stoick about his obsession about the dragons nest was either exiled or killed. We have lost so many Vikings due to Stoick's continuous hunt for the dragons nest, so far with no success. We weren't even close to finding it but Stoick refused to give up. Instead of a bustling and happy Viking community, we had become a group of depressed, scared, sorry excuse for Vikings.

Ever since that day when he disappeared, every morning just before sunrise I would go and stand on the cliff and stare out at the horizon. Every day I would hope to see him flying back, back to his home, back to me. I hoped that he would come and make Berk how it as before he left. But every morning he would never come. At first it was just me, but after a while Fishlegs just started showing up on that same cliff top, we never said anything to each other but we both knew why we were there. After Fishlegs the twins started showing up as well, then Snotlout. Every morning just before sunrise we would meet up on the same cliff and watch the sun rise and hope that we would see him, but he never came. I would always be the last one standing up there, not wanting to give up hope. After some more time I would head back to the village and do whatever I could do and I would look forward to tomorrow mornings sunrise and hope that that sun rise would be different.

Life steadily got harder for everyone on Berk. Because of Stoick's pointless hunts there weren't as many Viking left to defend the village from the dragon raids, which meant that dragon got away with a lot of our life stock. Winters were harsh and food in short supply, it is a good thing we Viking are tough otherwise we never would have made it through the hard times.

Things weren't going to good for me personally either. My mum would constantly ask me where I went in the morning, to which I would always reply "To think" but every morning when I would get back from the cliff she would ask me again and again. Ever since my father never returned from one of Stoick's hunts it's been hard for us. We haven't had as much money and food coming in as we would have liked, so as my mum would put it 'it's down to you to do the responsible thing.' She was desperately trying to get me married to Snotlout she keeps saying "your 20 years old and you aren't getting any younger." Snotlout's father was Stoick's brother which made him a very respected Vikings, from one of the high warrior families, which meant that if I married him, my mum and I would be set for life. After Hiccup left; me, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout all became really close, but their all like brothers and a sister to me. So even though I like Snotlout I could never bring myself to marry him. Plus I knew that only one person would ever hold my heart and I hadn't seen him in nearly six years because even though i never showed that i liked hiccup i still liked him ever since we were five when he helped me when my father died in a raid.

* * *

><p><strong>wow never thought i would finish the reason was because i had so much time on friday sat and sunday because i was in my home with no internet so i typed this up<strong>

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED THIS AND DONT WORRY I WILL DO AS MANY STORIES CONCERNING THIS. though i might make another with elsa x hiccup both have powers and also i will do something in this story from my helper zyonzillia**

**i will be called alpha and omega.**

**now lets start but just to let you know that the six years later will start when this happens X-X before that its 14 year old hiccup lets start**

* * *

><p>chapter 4<p>

hiccups P.O.V

in front of me i saw a skrill lying down with something asleep against it, the night fury crept over to the skrill and warbled something and then the skrill nudged the person who looked up and saw me standing there she looked like she was waiting for me and started walking up to me

"hello" i asked her

"so you are the one" " the one?" she smirked and she didn't answer my question she just said "come on follow me" she started walking away and because of the curious boy i was i followed "so you have been chosen by the nightfury" i was startled " what do you mean chosen" she huffed and said "most dragons such as skrills and nightfuries would go around and look for a partner and it seems that this one chose you i wonder why" she stared at me for a while and then said "well come on we will need you to learn to be one with your dragon and then their will be physical training an-" wait wait and wait your telling me that now just because this nightfury kidnapped me i have to do all these things" "yes you will because you are the only one that can help me make my clan and by the way it's called the whispering death clan we would be unstoppable we could save loads of people. just think about it."

she then started walking away "hey whats your name and can you take that hood down so i could actually see you" i called and then she turned around and removed the hood "names lily " and behold in front of me was a girl who looked about the same age as me with black hair and beautiful green eyes and as soon as i layed my eyes on her i was willing to do anything for her. i was pretty sure she blushed when i was ogling her. "okay ill do it "

X-X

6 years later

over the past six years lily had trained me in strength speed and silence also with my blacksmithing skills i had made myself armour that had night fury scales and also some leather wings (like httyd 2 suit but made out of night fury scales)and the same for lily except she had skrill scales and what i found out was that she wanted to go to japan for a holiday for a while but before any of that i was trained with the nightfury who i now called toothless and found out the name of lily's skrill was silent beauty. we then started working on our plans but i made sure that before we leave for japan we must do two things stop the dragon wars and stop the outcasts because from what we heard was that they continuously attacked berk and that we both thought that it needed to be stopped so when we were ready we flew towards the dragon home and as we reached there we found a huge mountain and also the worst part was that berk was there fighting against the massive dragon who we found out was the queen.

nobodies P.O.V

stoick and the rest of the vikings were trying to fight off the huge dragon but alas they couldn't it was to strong and all of a sudden they heard to ear-piercing roar one from the dreaded nightfury and one from a skrill and once they thought all was lost they saw the skrill fire lightning that burned through one of the queens wings and a powerful nightfury blast hit the queen making her topple over.

stoic and the rest of the vikings stared at the dragons and saw two people riding the dragons and saving them stoick felt anger surge through his veins because it was a dragon that had saved then not just any dragon two of the most feared dragons and worst of all two people riding them and by the looks they must have betrayed their village because they sided with these devils. but stoick was a bit happy that the hairy hooligans were not killed of even though they would have gone to Valhalla.

then as everyone watch the nightfury fly up to the black clouds with that huge beast following aswell and then they saw the skrill go up too. it was like a light show they would see a mix of plasma blasts and electricity hit the giant beast and then they saw the ginormous best shoot fire all over the place and then their were some gasps from most of the villagers and then the two dragons came flying down and then so did the queen she tried to fire but was silence when the nightfury shot a flame in her mouth and then they flew away and the queens mouth erupted into flames and she crashed straight into the mountain with a huge explosion.

hiccups P.O.V

"we did it" he shouted to lily " i know it was so thrilling " all of a sudden they saw a spear just miss them. the riders looked down and saw the vikings getting ready to fire more stuff i looked up at lily and she nodded . we told our dragons to go higher and come when we need you and they nodded so we jump off our dragon and started plummeting. i pulled a strap on my suit and out came the dragon like wings and we flew dome really fast and when we landed we landed kneeling. we then stood up and looked around and saw people holding their swords then a huge voice that i thought i would never want to hear again for what happened to gobber

_flashback_

we were flying around when we saw a boat me and toothless swooped down to grab who ever was in thier and i saw a face i missed gobber

"please dont hurt me mister" said a very sad gobber "why would i hurt you gobber" "wait how do you know my name." i took of my helmet and showed gobber my face(hiccup of HTTYD 2 but stronger and taller.) "hiccup" "hi gobber" after a while we talked and he told me what hapeened and why he was out here and i was angry becuase my own father banished his best friend and also said i wasnt his son after a while we had dropped gobber off at a nearby tribe and we check on him every night and he was a blacksmith again and was really happy with his life he would often make us something for when we came to him and the worst part was he always maniged to make me and lily blushed and before we left gobber was married and had kids.

_end flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>sorry i had to stop their but what do you think will happen next see you next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks guys over 1000 views and dont worry i plan on making this story never ending it will go from httyd1 - riders -defenders- httyd2 and i will make a httyd3 what i think would happen**

**thanks once again guys bye**

* * *

><p>i looked to where the voice came from and saw my ex father who abandondoned me and lucky me my mask was on "state what your doing here or die traitor" he shouted at me i looked over at lily and saw her nod. i made my night fury call and lily did a skrill and as if it was nothing our dragons just dropped down and stood infront of us. i wispered something in toothless ear and he nodded, he looked over to silent beauty and the both went off.<p>

i saw stoic smirk and then he said "so traitor if you dont answer then you will die." i just could not help myself so i laughed. stoick went red with anger and then looked over to snotlout and astrid and they nodded. it was the first time i had seen them inyears and snotlout hadnt really changed except from facial hairs and astrid had gone from cute astrid to hot astrid (everyone looks like the characters of the movie httyd 2) snoutlout ran at me and started boasting and then the funny part was that he tried to swing at me. i dodged and did a backflip with my knee conecting with his chin and i sent him upwards

meanwhile

astrid had ran up to lily and both females got in a battle stance astrid swung a punch first which immediately lily blocked and swung a punch but astrid had blocked it , the two girls were fighting for a while with one throws a punch and the other blocks until hiccup grabbed astrid and tossed her over him bridal style. some vikings were very angry but not as angry as cadman hofferson. he ran at the cloaked figure and swung which was immediatly was blocked by hiccup with his only avalible hand and as soon as cadman went to throw a punch lily punched him square in the jaw. all hiccup could hear was astrid screaming'daddy' hiccup just had enough and put her down on the ground as vikings all around him started attacking him and as soon as it started it ended with hiccup shooting a lightning blast out of his hand and had knock all of hiccups former tribe back. as lily looked over at him his eyes had lightning inside them and he was hovering.

"enough" he shouted "stoick from what you have seen i could take you all on so if i was you id back off. now both you and i know that me and my partner are not to be messed with so i will show you my face" he took of his helmet to reveal hiccups face and their was some gasp they all looked to stoick to see what he would say but before he could say anything hiccup said "i will leave you all in peace and the dragons will not attack you anymore so their will be no more raids." after hiccup said that toothgless and silent beautyt had come back with all the supplies on their backs. "goodbye stoick" s the last thing he said before leaving on toothless they both got on their dragons and flew off to go to japan but first we needed to settle some unfinished bisness.

* * *

><p>5 month later<p>

over the past 5 months me and lily had defeated the bezerkers and the outcasts and wiped them of the face of the earth after dagur the deranged broke the treaty and him and alvin had tried to capture silent beauty and had also stoick the vast has issued a bounty on mine and lily head but we were far away in japan we had come across some outcasts like my self and some became our trainer and others join us to be trainey so that we would be ninja. we trained and trained and in the end by thors'day we were known around japan as the silent deaths a clan known for ninjas who are as silent as the wind and they never fail their missions. they had chosen me as their leader i was honered and all in all we were feared.

we would practice daily and everyone respected me and lily and the best part was that i now have a family, my clan and my beloved sister lily of all the ninja or soilders i was the best. my name is shadow or as you may knough me hiccup horendous haddock the third

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading the next chapter will have a twist and yes its now hiccup x lily but something is going to happen what will it be see you next time on a dragon riders tale<strong>

**next chapter**

**will lily and hiccup go back to berk**

**will hiccup become shadow and the king of dragons**

**will hiccup find his brother and learn how to use his powers**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**this is just an update to say thank you for the review and also english is my second language so thanks again and just for fun im going to say what will happen next chapterteki**

* * *

><em>"why do they do this to me" "hikkuppu dont let them get to your head. we have a war coming up with the teki" "i know but their my family" ririi embraced hikkuppu. he looked at her "thanks shisutaa"<em> _on the battle feild the silent death clan fought quiet but thier strikes were fatal at the front lines the enemy greatly overpowerd the forces but alast two screeches were heard that made the enemy and the ground shake in fear. two black dragons swooped down and two objects who became the two leaders of the silent death and one by one they defeated all those who dare try to attack them._ _"hikkuppu its time" ririi said._

* * *

><strong>what are the teki<strong> **what happens at the end of the battle** **what does ririi mean.** **those who are unaware what happened i will tell you some things but others you will find out later** _**teki -enemy**_ _**shisutaa -sister**_


	7. Chapter 7

**this is now 4 months after chapter 5 enjoy The third film, titled ****_How to Train Your Dragon 3_****, is scheduled for release on June 17, 2016. Dean DeBlois, the co-director of the first and director of the second film, will return, along with producer bonnie Arnold and all the main cast while composer John Powell, who scored the first two films, will also be returning. yes its coming in two years. I know its long but at least their will be a third one i wonder how old hiccup and the gang will be i wonder if drago will be their to :):):):):):):):):) smiley faces. this hiccup is only now 16 before he was 15 now he is 16. this is not httyd 2 still httyd 1 but with some httyd 2 parts**

* * *

><p>chapter 6<p>

throughout the land of the rising sun a war was waging. one side the teki who tried to over throw the king and make all of the people from japan his people, the leader was a ruthless fighter known for his strength and size, his name is nagumoro haro. but the other side fighted for the king and for their families, their leader would go down in history because he was a kind and smart leader but also he was strong and fast and his name is shadow feared and loved throughout all of japan its is said that he has a companion ofnd a sister who is loving and caring but also strong and quick like her brother and she has a companion of the stormy skies. let us go to them now

"why do they do this to me" "hikkuppu don't let them get to your head. we have a war coming up with the teki" "i know but their my family" ririi embraced looked at her "thanks shisutaa"

* * *

><p>3 months ago<p>

_'let the wind carry us, to the clouds hurry up alright. we can travel as far as our eyes can see we go where no one goes, we'll slow for no one can follow fast. (yes jonsi -where no one goes actual httyd music)_

two black dragons were racing through the sky one was a night fury the other was a skrill, the night fury was flying and doing tricks while the skrill was basically watching on top of the two dragons were rider one was a male wearing a mask while the skrill had a female also wearing a mask the female was called ririi and the male shadow.

"What do you think bud? You wanna give this another shot? *Toothless gives a look like 'Really? Come on.'* "Toothless, it'll be fine!" shadow says and toothless just warbles and then hiccup slides off unbeknownst to the two a certain black-haired girl and her dragon were panicking until hiccup pulls a strap which unleashes wings and then he does another and then a fin on his back comes up. they start flying around until they start heading towards a see stack but hiccup doesnt realise.

"This is amazing!" [about to glide-crash into a sea stack] "No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!" tooth quickly picks him up and they then miss the sea stack by inches.

"Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?" toothless kind of mimicked him [To a pouting Toothless] "Well try this on! *hugs him, tries to wrestle with him* they start going in a playful fight until toothless plops his belly on shadow.

"uh" shadow moans then toothless starts licking shadow.

[After Toothless licks him] "You know that doesn't wash out!" the two suddenly hear a laugh coming from no other than ririi. she started laughing and laughing.

hiccup starts to laugh as well but before he did he shot some of toothless' spit on toothless. he looks at him to say 'im going to get you' then shadow starts laughing. after they finished laughing shadow and ririi started speaking again

"so what are we going to do because we have already told dishie our sensei that we are going on an adventure so where we going.""well i think we should go back to berk.""umm okay." so after they chatted some more on which way to go they got their dragons and their gear and they set off.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks to all those who are reading this but i will be starting a new story too and it will be hiccup gets kidnapped as a baby by dragons.<strong>

**also i can only do write stories on today wednesday and thursday because i am using the schools computers so thanks again **

**i will not abandon this story i just am going to write another one with longer chapters and also i will only sent the first one out probably by the end of the week.**

**#peace out#**


	8. Chapter 8

**this is another review and i will be saying that i am not abandoning this im just moving onto another story called the dragon king's son where as a baby hiccup was cast out as a baby and was raised up by dragons.**

**thanks to all of those who are reading this but the chapters are really made in 2-3 hours and the new story will take a week with 2000+ for the first and then i will make more and more.**


End file.
